He'll never love me...
by ShinSolo
Summary: You people realy know how to hurt someone! This was somthing that I was realy proud of! I changed it to Frodo/Legolas. If you want 2 read the first one, I have it up under origional/short stories.


Dude! I changed this to FROdo/LEGOLAS!!!!! Are you all happy now?  
  
  
Disclamer!!!!!   
FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DISAGREE WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!  
I have this thing about actor slash! Millions of people write about Darren Hayes/Daniel Jones (savage garden) and no one flames them! They're real people too! Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that it's wrong.   
It's just soo fun to pick on Frodo! Hey! I love him with all my heart and have never thought that he might be gay in real life! You people need to get a life if you think this is soo dis honorable to him!   
I think it's sweet!   
Please If I get anymore flames I think I might kill myself! I realy can't stand this! I worked realy hard on this and just think that I sould get as much credit as other slash writers!   
IF ANY OF YOU IS Frodo OR Legolas THEN YOU CAN SPEAK UP! IF YOUR NOT THE SHUT-UP!  
It is just fiction! My opinion doesn't make the gay!   
Just remember that as you read this.  
  
  
  
Frodo walked slowly down a path, that winded it's way through the woods behind Legolas's house.  
It had been about two hours since he had walked in on Lego and his girlfriend making out on the couch and left.  
"I shouldn't have left." he said quietly to himself.  
The memories of earlyer that day still replay themselves in his mind.  
  
***Previously***  
  
"Legolas? I brought the book 'The Return of the King' over. I thought you might want to ..." Frodo stopped midsentence at what he saw. "Or...Legolas?" he studdered.  
Legolas's head shot up, as the girl he had been making out with hurried to re-button her shirt.  
"Frodo.... I REALLY didn't expect you soo soon."  
Before Legolas could stop him, Frodo threw the stack of pappers he had been carrying onto the floor, causing them to scatter mindlessly, and left the house quickly. Slaming the door behind him.  
  
***Back to the Present***  
  
"I think I really messed up this time." The young star said as a lone tear made it's way down his cheek. "I knew Lego wasn't gay, but I still had my hope. I mean before I could always dream like some love struck school girl, but now I can't. Face it Frodo. Legolas just doesn't think of you that way."  
Uncounsicously, he drew out 'Frodo Loves Legolas' in the dirt next to where he sat.  
"But Legolas doesn't love Frodo does he?" Frodo said to a bird that perched in the near by tree. "You don't mind if I tell you my problems, do you?"  
"Chirrrrp! Cheeeeeeeeep!"  
"That's good. I was getting lonely out here." he mumbled. "I guess I could start from the begining? Ey?"  
He signed and blew his now shoulder length, dark brown hair out of his face.  
"Well birdy, this is my story." the heart broken nineteen year old actualy laughed at the fact he was talking to a robin. "I met Legolas 'through the buisness' as one in my line of work might say. I was attrackted to him almost instently and have caught myself stairing at his full lips and smooth chest every moment I've had alone. I mean WoW! I even spend many hours day dreaming about what life might be like if I just had the guts to tell him how I felt.  
Of course, I never actualy thought, for a moment, that he would ever feel the same way. I mean, Come on! the guy came in every Monday about the girls he picked up over the weekend!  
Then today... Birdy! It hurt me soo bad inside to actualy see him with a girl! I just wanted to fall to my knees right there and start crying, but I didn't. I didn't want him to see me cry!" Frodo was now crying full force. "He just had to have a girl over when I came in... He said I was early, but I wasn't. To tell you the truth, I was twenty minutes late... "  
Pulling his kness up to his chest, Frodo rocked back in forth for sometime shaking. The tears no longer flowed, but he couldn't find the strength to stand up. Going back to his car right now just didn't sound like a good idea.  
"I ought to just stay out here for the night. Make Legolas worry when I don't come back for my car." he said as the sun said it's finnal goodbye to that side of the word.  
"I might as well just stay out here untill some kind of wild animal eats me, I don't see why I shouldn't. Even my birdy's diserted me now."  
Shivering in the night air, Frodo pulled his jacket tighter around him and fell asleep, leaning on a dead tree for suport.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
'Where am I?' Frodo thought as he opened his eyes.  
He was in someone's bedroom and Legolas was laying next to him!  
"Morning... Frodo." Legolas looked over at Frodo, worry was writen all over his face. "Are you ok?"  
"How'd I get here?" Frodo mumbled, stretching.  
"I went out looking for you when it got dark. I brought you here since you were asleep."  
"Ohh... "  
"Lij... about those things you said out there..."  
Frodo's head jerked up.  
"You were listening to me!"  
"I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. You look soo cute and innocent when you cry. I just wanted to hold you and tell you everything was going to be ok."  
"Lego... do you mean..." hope shown in Frodo's eyes.  
"Before you get your hopes up... I'm not attracted to guys..."   
Frodo felt like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on.  
"... only you, lij."  
With that said, Legolas leanes over Frodo slowly, and pressed his lips up to the younger boys and kissed him like Frodo had never been kissed before in his life.  
  
**The End**  
  
A.N. Did you like it? lol I don't know why but everytime I like someone... I make them gay in stories! Ohh well... 


End file.
